Pan's adventure
by Percy J DbzZeldaAvatar
Summary: One day Pan was playing with Goten's video games.Goten got so mad he pushed Pan into the TV!Now Pan has to go on an adventure to beat Big Pig with her two friends, Grasshopper and Hailey.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!Warning-horrible attempt of a story:D -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICED-
1. The accident

**HELLO EVERYBODY:D! SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC.I made this story because I was bored and I think it's one of the best stories I made up (we made a LOT of stories in school)Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z, SO ON WITH THE STORY**

**Pan's POV**

I was walking around my house until I noticed that Goten's room was open. I went inside his room and I saw his favorite game, The Adventure of Grasshopper **(A/N: Just to let you know, The Adventure of Grasshopper is not a real game)**. I turned on the system and I started to play. I was so sucked into the game that I didn't notice that Goten came in."Hey! Why are you playing with my games," Goten said.

"Well you were not here and the door was open so I just started playing the game," Pan said."Why you little…..JUST GO PLAY WITH YOUR DOLLIES OR SOMETHING!" Pan huffed."You should know by now I don't play with dolls anymore. Now shhhh! I'm playing" Goten got so mad that his ears turned red and he accidently pushed Pan right in front of the TV. Instead of crashing, Pan went right through the TV!

"Hey that was not nice! Wait a minute where am I?"

"You are in Terminia** (A/N: hehe Zelda reference, but I changed the name a little) **," a soft but kind voice said. The person was a boy who wore all green. He had fair skin and he seemed to be no older than eleven."Terminia? Interesting name."

"Yeah it is. What is your name?"

"Pan," I said simply.

"Well Pan you better bow down now because the princess is coming," the boy said."HELP! GRASSHOPPER HELP," a girl in a dress yelled."What is it, Princess?" Grasshopper (which I assume that was his name) said."BIG PIG IS BACK!" I snorted. Big Pig really? After I snorted , the princess seemed to realize I was here."Hello what is your name?" the princess asked me."My name is Pan. What is yours?"

"My name is Hailey **(the most random name ever lol :P)**. Now back to business, Grasshopper will you help me? I will give the reward…." Grasshopper's eyes lit up like fireworks."Anything for you princess" I guess the reward was sucking each other's faces, or food.

**Not that much of a chapter, but it's a start. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! YOU MIGHT GET A COOKIE!:) yummmm cookies (^^) (::)**


	2. Into the forest temple

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2! MY LAST CHAPTER WAS THE WORST IN THE FANFICTION UNIVERSE SO HERE IS A LONGER : I DO NO OWN DRAGONBALL Z**

**Pan's POV**

We went to a town that had weapons (they said I would need it)."Pan, you should get a sword to help us defeat Big Pig it will help you," Grasshopper said."Naw I don't think I will need one" Grasshopper and Hailey looked at me weirdly."Well how will you help us defeat Big Pig?"

"She doesn't look like it, but she is a very strong girl," a mysterious voice said."What the? Who the hell are you," Grasshopper shouted."I can't reveal my name but you can call me mystery," the man said. _**Hmmm his voice sounds familiar,**_ Pan thought. Mystery wore a black cloak and I can hardly see his face."Well, if you are as strong as Mystery says, then I guess you can fight without a sword," Hailey said."I know where Big Pig is hiding," Mystery said."But first you need to go to places because Big Pig put curses in some temples. The closest temple is in a forest."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go," I said excited.

After walking for what seemed like hours, we made it to the first temple."Let's go I sense that there is no trouble," Hailey said. We walked in slowly. Then all of a sudden, a huge skeleton came and started shooting arrows at us."Hey! That could hurt somebody," I said. I punched the skeleton and all of the bones fell on the floor."Whoa that was amazing Pan!"

"Aw shucks I know I'm amazing," I said."Let's continue we need to defeat Big Pig," Hailey said rather quickly."Ah! I fell help me I'm in a trap," Hailey said. I rolled my eyes."Let me help you up," I offered. I carried Hailey up by flying. We walked through the temple awkwardly."HELP! IT'S THE CURSE OF THE TEMPLE," a ghost shouted."What! Where is it," I asked."I am right here HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," the ghost said."Well…that's a shocker," Grasshopper said. Before I could fight the ghost, Grasshopper went. He seemed to know what he was doing. After several minutes, Grasshopper defeated the ghost."Good job Grasshopper!" Hailey said."Do I get a reward?"

"Sure"

"Oh please don't make out in front of me," I said."Well done the next temple is in a train station." Mystery said out of nowhere. "Excuse me, did you just say…..a train station?" Hailey said in disgust."Yes you heard me right now hurry up or else," Mystery said.

AT THE TRAIN STATION

"What kind of temple is this," I asked."I don't know but there must be a hidden passage way somewhere.

**SORRY I TOLD YOU GUYS I WOULD MAKE IT LONGER BUT I DIDN' JUST REALLY PISSED BECAUSE SOMEONE STOLL MY TRANSFORMICE ACCOUNT AND I GOT SO FAR WITH IT AND I WAS JUST LIKE, DAMMIT AND NOW I'M SO PISSED SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO LIGHTEN MY MOOD PLZ READ AND REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY AFTER SOMETHING AS HORRIBLE AS THIS HAPPENED!**


	3. Welcome to the Quiz Show!

**OK SO HERE IS THE PLAN, I WILL UPDATE DAILY AND I WILL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER IF I ATLEAST GET 2 REVIEWS! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL **

**Grasshopper's POV**

I was bored so I leaned against a wall. I snickered because I saw a hobo that had a sign that said:

**WILL WORK FOR ****HOUSE MONEY FOOD**** A HOUSE AND MONEY**

_**Hmmmm he does look suspicious though, **_I thought."Whoa!" I said. I fell back and I hit the ground hard. The hobo snickered and said while waving a remote, "Hehe that's what you get for laughing at me."

"Ok," I said to myself. "That did not just happen."

"Whoa. Grasshopper are you ok?" Pan said barely holding her laughter in."Yeah, just great"

"Guys," Hailey said."I think I found the entrance." I followed her gaze, which was behind me."It's very dark in there. Let me light up the place," Pan said while holding a ball of light."How did you…never mind let's just go," I said.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

"How long have been walking," I asked noticing that Pan's ball of light was dimming."Only several hours. Hmm stop here I see a big door," Hailey said."How do we open it?"

"Easy I will break it open," Pan said. Hailey and I just stared at her weirdly."What? Come on. We need to break the curse for this place…what the hell?" I turned to see what Pan was looking at. I was confused at what I saw in front of me. I saw this game show place with a sign that said, 'Welcome to the Quiz Show!'

The place seemed to appear out of nowhere because I swore I didn't see anything blocking the door."Welcome to the Quiz Show! This show is famous because it's where humans and robots battle each other to see who is smarter! And obviously the robots always win. Here are our contestants for the human side," a robot said which I assumed was the host and he was also pointing at us."Come on up humans." We went up reluctantly."Now here are the robots!" I noticed there was a crowd because I heard an applause and the crowd was made out of…..robots."Let's begin. Ok humans. Here is the first question, How far is the closest star to Earth?" None of us answered."Oh no answer? Ok robots do you have an answer?"

"4.24 light years away or 24,925,000,000,000 miles away."

"CORRECT!100 POINTS FOR THE ROBOTS" The audience applauded."Ok the next question is worth 200 points and now you have to buzz in, who warned people that the British are coming?"

BUZZ

"Wow. Humans your answer?"

"Paul Revere of course," Pan said."Oh…..200 points for humans. Ok! Next question….whoever gets this right wins the game and gets whatever they want. Who is the Greek goddess of wisdom?"

BUZZ

**WHO BUZZED IN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON PAN'S ADVENTURE.I'M SORRY THIS IS SHORT MY MOTHER ALWAYS RUSHES ME IN DOING SOMETHING STUPID LIKE DOING THE LAUNDRY…BUT FOR NOW PEACE!**


	4. Train Station Temple Mini Boss Part 1

**OK GUYS! This will be my first attempt of writing a fight scene. Also, some of you people probably thought I died on the toilet :P. Well actually, I went to a 2 week camp and my charger stopped working. BUT NOW IT IS FIXED AGAIN…..but it is at low battery and I can't find that damn charger so this chappie is going to be short. Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z and that jazz**

BUZZ

"...It was a tie" Said the Host."No it wasn't! That is a lie!" Pan yelled." Actually I was .327463291938472 seconds faster than you," said their opponent."Ughh never mind that. I will just blast open that door. Hailey, Grasshopper I suggest that you move out of my way" They moved out of the way quickly "KAMEHAME HAAAAAAAAA!"Grasshopper and Hailey were amazed at what Pan just did."Come on guys let's go! I bet we will get to the end of this damn temple if you guys hurry up," Pan said rather annoyed."Ok but um…..Pan I have a feeling we might be in this room for a while"

"What do you mean-"Pan didn't get to finish her sentence. Instead she got elbowed in the back. Pan turned around to see who elbowed her."No way…I thought my father killed you!"

"Well you thought wrong little girl. I am the almighty Frieza and I will destroy you!"

**BACK AT THE SON HOUSE**

"Oh shizzles what did I do!" yelled Goten."Goten what is the matter? You know very well that I do not like yelling in the house!" said Chichi."Hush nothing is wrong mother I….just lost to one of my games!" Goten said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Chichi raised an eyebrow."Oh well then. Will you mind telling me where Pan is"

"Uhhhh…"

"Goten. Where is Pan?"

"Ohh you know just hanging out with…Bra and Trunks. Don't bother calling Capsule Corp. because um….they are not there."

"Ok if Pan is hanging out with Bra and Trunks why aren't you hanging out with them?"

"Um because…I was…."

"Goten"

"OH OK FINE I ACCIDENTLY PUSHED HER IN THE TV AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HER OUT"

"…"

"Uhhhh m-OUCH!" 'Ugh I hate it when she hits me with the frying pan'

"Goten! Get her back here right now!

"Yes ma'am!"

**BACK TO PAN AND THE CREW**

Pan burst out laughing."HAHA! You think a weakling like you can defeat me? That's hilarious!"

Frieza's face turned red."How dare you say that about me! I am not the weakling! You are!"

"Ok you think you can beat me? I will like to see you try!"

**OK! THIS IS PROBABLY THE WORST CLIFFY I HAVE EVER SEEN! I promise I will update today if I finish my homework. And if I don't, then I will update tomorrow and if I don't update tomorrow, then I might beat myself up o3o. Well until next chapter!**


End file.
